


Three Loud Words

by gambo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Light Angst, Lots of "I Love Yous", Mentioned Chrom (Fire Emblem), ending where Robin sacrifices herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambo/pseuds/gambo
Summary: The few times that Cherche doesn’t say “I love you” back, and the two times when Robin couldn’t.





	Three Loud Words

“I love you,” Robin whispers against the back of her sleeping companion. Cherche’s hair muffles her words, and the silence of the dark swallows them.

There’s no response.

But that’s alright, though. The feeling of Cherche’s fingers on top of Robin’s own let her know that her feelings are mutual.

 

“I love you!” Robin shouts over the roar of battle, before throwing a bolt of lightning at a Risen archer aiming at Cherche. This little skirmish has gone far out of hand. Too many Risen, too little shepherds.

There’s no response of the similar vein from Cherche, which disappoints Robin, until she hears a gruesome thunk behind her, and the Risen that was just about to sink its spear into her back falls. She turns back to Cherche.

Cherche winks.

Robin smiles in response.

She knows what she means.

 

“I l-love you,” Robin hisses against the salt on Cherche’s skin, unable to hear her own words over the roar of her heart.

She hears (no, really feels-) a low, sultry chuckle come from Cherche, before feeling her fingers dig a bit further into her hips.

“Really, now?” A hot breath puffs past Robin’s ear, and her body jolts as she feels warm lips barely brush against the shell. “Tell me how much you do.”

The taunting and teasing always leaves her embarrassed.

It’s fine, though. Cherche’s careful movements and encouraging purrs don’t fly by Robin.

And how her pace stutters at each declaration of love that Robin makes?

It tells her all she needs to know.

 

“I love you,” Robin mutters, letting her chin rest on Cherche’s shoulder. Her hands find their way around her waist, fingers linking in front of her stomach.

“You know,” Cherche begins, letting her own head lean against Robin’s, “If you really want to show me that, how about helping me with today’s cooking duties? You’re already here, after all.”

“Of course,” Robin responds. She doesn’t move, though.

“You’ll need to let go of me to help, love.”

“Of course,” She says again.

Robin knows that Cherche knows what she’s waiting for.

However, Cherche says nothing in response.

Robin sighs, gives Cherche a light kiss to the shoulder, and goes to find an apron.

She knows Cherche loves her, too.

 

“I’m sorry.” Robin says, and Cherche’s world is quickly crumbling, falling apart with the raise of Robin’s hand. Lighting cracks in the sky, and the hairs on the back of her neck raises.

“WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the Robin that isn’t her Robin says.

Cherche knows the answer. She knows that Grima does, too. She doesn’t even hear the words that Robin says next, because she’s already urging Minerva to get close, thinking of a way to stop her, stop her-

But Grima is stricken, and falls.

Robin is still there, though. Cherche dismounts from Minerva, and tries to run to her. Her legs feel heavy.

“Gods, Robin…,” she can hear Chrom lament, “What have you done?”

And Robin, her Robin, smiles sadly. “Thank you, Chrom. For everything. Tell the others… my last thoughts…”

And then Robin sees her.

Sees Cherche running to her at full speed, tears in her eyes, the fear of the unknown abandoned for a fear of what will inevitably come.

Robin’s expression softens. “My last thoughts are of all of you.”

She fades. Cherche reaches for her.

“May we meet again, in a better life…”

“Robin, I-” She wants the words to reach her, before she disappears, before her world escapes her grasp, before-

And she’s gone.

“I love you.”

But Robin isn’t there to hear it.

 

Tonight, after bidding Morgan and Gerome, her rays of hope, the vessels of all the love that her heart can hold, (and the reminders that _she_ could still be out there) goodnight, Cherche lays in bed with her thoughts.

She thinks of a warm arm, slung over her sleepy form.

She thinks of a bolt of lightning, both aggressive and protecting.

She thinks of a much too hot body pressed closely against her own.

She thinks of a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

She thinks of a soft, sorrowful expression, an apology clearly on mind, and then, nothing.

She thinks of all the “I love yous” that she hadn’t returned, and her heart wrenches.

She’ll have to return those when Robin gets back.

But, for now, she should at least catch up.

And so, to the soft night, she whispers, hoping that the silence of the dark will be the messenger that brings her feelings to her.

“I love you, Robin,” Cherche says to the night.

And even without a response, she knows that she can hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I blasted this out in one night because I'm very emo and gay. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
